an An too Many
by lolzwaitwhat
Summary: An, Ann 'n Anny converted episode based off of 'An Ed too Many' : Sam falls in love with Double N and follows her around wherever she goes with the Ans, driving them all nuts. Will An and Anny to find a way to get rid of An's bratty little brother before Double-N goes insane?


The Ans were in Double-N's backyard, searching through the grass on their hands and knees, as if looking for something. Double-N was straining over a patch of grass, pinching at the ground with one hand while she held herself up with the other. Anny was scowling at the ground impatiently, glancing at the ground, her hands balled into fists. An picked up a clover off the ground and poked at the leaves, counting them off out loud, "One, two, three…" she stare at it for another second, as if anticipating saying the next number, but not seeing it. "Nope." She finally said, tossing it over her shoulder. She noticed another one and started over again, "One, two…" suddenly An felt something tickle the back of her hand, she turned it over and noticed an orange and black caterpillar crawling on her hand, "Oh, hello." She greeted. She dropped the clover and admired the insect crawling on her skin for a moment, fascinated by it as it inched towards her fingernail, "Cool." She breathed, then chuckled as it's fur tickled her.

"One…" Double-N began, then frowned that once again that she had only found a three leafed clover, _again_, she frowned, finding her current activity was starting to get tiresome. An inched past her, acting much like the insect on her finger had, "I am going to be a beautiful butterfly." An said dreamily. Double-N got up off her hands and looked at her friend, concerned as she watched An inch past Anny, who groaned, annoyed.

"Three… three…" Anny tore the three leaf clovers that she had checked from the ground and tossed them behind her, becoming annoyed, "It's _gotta_ be a _four_. A four leaf clover means good luck." She said, throwing a few more three leafed clovers behind her, "And good luck means…" she pushed off the ground with her hands and began rubbing her hands together, "We'll be able to talk people into _anything_." She said, eager to see how their lives could improve with a little luck. Would they become popular? Would they become rich and famous? Would they be able to finally have something turn out for them? Anny couldn't wait to find out. But before she could do that, she'd need to find the stupid clover.

"With good luck, the daily chore of applying fabric softener would be a thing of the past." Double-N said, referring to the amount of laundry she had to do everyday as a result of these scams and businesses they did everyday, hopefully if Anny's plan worked out, the other kids would accept them and they wouldn't have to keep trying to impress them or scam them, that they could all become friends.

"I've got it!" An shouted excitedly, her hands cupped and clasped together as she ran towards them, "I found some luck!" she told her friends, who got up off their hands and knees and look over at her, both looking pleased that their friend had found a four leaf clover so they could move on with their day. They watched An bound towards them, not noticing the sprinkler that stood in her path, but before either Double-N or Anny could warn their simple friend, she tripped over the sprinkler and skidded into the ground, sinking into it and leaving a huge path of overturned dirt from where she had tripped at the sprinkler until where she had finally skidded to a stop barely a foot away from her friends.

Anny and Double-N looked at the pile of dirt where their friend was buried, worried.

"Ow." An said, pain radiating from her voice. Anny decided to gage her friend's condition with a question, "Where's the clover, An?" she asked, An's cupped hands popped out of the ground and opened to reveal an odd looking flower, with six baby blue petals and what looked like the yellow middle of a daffodil.

Anny and Double-N admired the flower for a moment, then Anny was bored with it. While Anny liked flowers, she was more a gem girl then a flower girl. She quickly frowned at the odd flower, annoyed that it was not a four leafed clover.

"What's with the weed?" she asked, pointing to it.

"Actually, Anny, _that_ is a _very_ rare flower..." Double-N began to explain, thrilled at An's discovery, only for her to watch as Anny snatched it from An's open hands and hold it by the stem between two fingers, her eyes narrowed, inspecting the flower to see what the heck could make it rare. It certainly didn't seem like anything special to Anny as she turned it upside down. "Anny!" Double-N cried, horrified at the rough treatment such a rare, delicate flower was receiving at the hand of her friend. "Please be gentle!" she begged. Anny took the plant in for a few more seconds before flinging it over her shoulder, bored, "Yeah, cute, whatever." She said.

Double-N dove into the dirt, saving the flower from anymore abuse at the hands of her friends. An pulled herself out of the dirt cocoon she had been stuck in, a clump of it on her head and her mouth stuffed with a clod of dirt, however, instead of spitting it out, she just let it sit in her mouth. "'oring." An managed through the mouth full of dirt.

And while normally Double-N would scold her and tell her to spit that dirt out this instant, and that she shouldn't talk with her mouth full for that matter, but a rare botanical specimen had just been roughly handled by her best friends, so she was a bit pre-occupied as she inspected it for any signs of damage. She smiled as she found the flower to be in good condition, this was great! She had been wanting to cross pollinate this particular flower with another rare flower her friends had discovered and was now currently sitting in a pot in her kitchen window. She couldn't wait to get this gem home and properly potted while Anny stomped around her yard in frustration, slumping to stand on all fours like a dog then shouted at the ground, "IS A FOUR LEAF CLOVER TOO MUCH TO ASK FOR!" As soon as she finished shouting that, she finally found one, "BINGO! She cried, holding it high above her head triumphantly, pleased that she had finally found one, "Feel the magic, girls!" she cried, proud of her find.

Then what sounded like a roar came out of nowhere, the three girls looked around, searching for the source of the sound, An spit the dirt out of her mouth, nervous as the roar once again entered the girls' ears. "ANNY!" she cried, running over to her short friend, the dirt clod flying off her head as she leap into Anny's arms and wrapping her own arms around her face.

Anny lurched under her weight, and had a hard time breathing from An's stench, a little annoyed that someone as large as An had decided to hop into her arms when it was obvious that neither her nor Double-N could support her weight. "You're giving me a hernia, An!" Anny growled, her voice muffled by An, the short girl's body shook from the access weight that it could not handle.

Then Anny felt An's belly vibrate against her chest as the sound they had heard before slipped from her tall, dumb friend. Anny wanted to face palm but her hands were kind of full, what with holding said dumb friend and all.

"IT SOUNDS LIKE A _WEREWOLF_ FROM THE _BELLY_ OF_ HADES_!" An cried, her arms crushing Anny's head, "GET OFF OF ME, AN!" Anny shouted, annoyed, as she lifted her friend up in the air, pushing her own body into the air at the same time and throwing her friend onto the ground, "That's _YOUR_ belly!" she informed her. An froze for a moment, the information soaking in, she lifted the bottom of her shirt, revealing her belly, that jiggled like jell-o as another roar of outrage from her stomach, which had been empty for a while and had not been refilled, An watched as her stomach demanded food, finally realizing that, "I'm hungry."

"Let's go to my place and make some pizza!" Anny suggested excitedly, she was quite hungry herself and lunch sounded good right about now. She then waved for her friends to follow her as she made her way to her house.

Double-N smiled, "I'll make the sauce!" she offered, famished and eager to eat as well, the flower safely in her hands, handled with great care.

An smiled, "I'll get in the way and make a big mess." She said, as if that would be helpful.

The girls ran around the house and dashed towards Anny's house, excited for lunch and discussing what kind of toppings they should put on it, quickly approaching Sam and Jamie, who were playing hopscotch on the sidewalk.

"Your turn, Jamie." Sam informed her, his tone sweet and warm.

"Here goes!" Jamie said, then hopped into the first square, "WEE!" she squealed as she skipped to the next couple of squares. She had made it to the middle of the hopscotch squares, she was standing on one foot, ready to bounce to the square when An dashed past her shouting, "DOUBLE CHEESE, HOLD THE ONIONS!" sending Jamie screaming and spinning like a top in the square. When she had finally slowed to a stop, she wobbled with wooziness, trying to figure out what had just happened. Anny noticed the two playing and smirked.

Sam had often ruin their scams or beat them up for no other reason then to make their lives more difficult, so Anny decided what better way to get back at the twerp then to mess with his girlfriend? She whistled innocently as she quickly wiped the other squares surrounding Jamie away with her feet, leaving a no-longer-dizzy Jamie stranded and wobbling on one foot in the only square left. Jamie glanced around, terrified, "I'M STRANDED!" she cried as she struggled to maintain balance in the last square. Anny whistled as she passed a fuming Sam, who was gritting his teeth, his fists clenched, "_ANNY_, YOU _BLOCK HEAD_!" he roared. Anny smirked then stuck out her tongue at the bratty boy in response, proud of her work.

Jamie teetered, her eyes wide with terror, she was going to fall. She was going to fall and get hurt. She knew there was only one thing to do: Shout what was about to happen and hope Sam would save her.

"I'M FALLING!" she cried as she felt gravity push her back. Sam dashed over and caught her, "I've got you Jamie." He said, his tone soothing as he helped her back up onto her feet. Jamie stiffened and blushed, pleased that he had caught her.

Now, Jamie could have easily put her other foot down and lowered the risk of injury, however, that solution wouldn't allow her to have Sam save her like a knight saved his beloved princess, so she scrapped it and went with the classic damsel in distress act. And Sam fell for it. Hook, line and sinker. Just like always.

Double-N shuffled to keep up with her friends and avoid Sam's eventual violent outburst, but even if she _was_ as fast as her friends, she couldn't risk potential petal damage to the poor flower in her hands, it had been through enough, so she walked as quietly as she could past the two, hoping Sam wouldn't notice her.

Ironically enough, finding that four leaf clover did not improve her luck.

"LOOK WHAT YOUR STUPID FRIEND ANNY DID!" Sam shouted at her, making her jump and feel pain radiate in her ears like they normally did when Sam shouted at her. Double-N knew this routine all too well, she and her friends had been enduring it for years. Sam would build up steam at whatever poor soul was within a close enough distance, screaming and shouting at the top of his lungs, before he finally exploded into violence. Double-N quickly calculated all possible outcomes of this encounter, then decided it would be best to just give a brief apology and then run as fast as she could to Anny's house and hopefully Sam wouldn't murder her for Anny wiping away a bit of chalk on the sidewalk and Jamie not simply putting her other foot down to stabilize herself. She turned, not realizing that the two younger children's eyes widened at the sight of the flower in her hands.

"Excuse me." She said quietly with a bow of her head, her tone nervous and humble.

"Is that a Baby Blue Gym Sock?" Jamie asked, impressed that Double-N had stumbled upon such a rare and beautiful flower. Jamie and Sam took a deep wiff of the flower in Double-N's hand, making her feel a little uncomfortable, "It's beautiful." Jamie said dreamily after they had smelled it, both kids admired the flower, their eyes glazed as if they were in a trance.

Double-N didn't know what to do, while she had been looking for this particular flower for a while now, it seemed to be the only thing saving her from Sam beating her senseless.

"COME ON DOUBLE-N!" Anny called back to her, sounding a bit annoyed. Double-N looked at the two smiling children and quickly decided that it would be safest to offer the flower to them as a peace offering and quickly join her friends, she could find another Baby Blue Gym Sock to cross pollinate with the other flower at her home. She shoved it into Sam's hands, since Jamie's were clasped tightly over her heart, "Here, you keep it." she said, holding her hands up in defeat then dashing towards her friends, a little upset that she had to give up such a fantastic specimen to a nasty brutish brat like Sam, but hopefully her noble sacrifice would appease the violent child. Sam looked at the flower for a moment, then up at Double-N, his face turning pink.

This flower was supposed to be really rare and, for a nerd like Double-N, this kind of thing was invaluable to her studies and research, yet she had given it to _him._ Sam's heart began to beat faster and his palms began to sweat.

Did Double-N _like _him?

He watched her as she made it to her friends, panting and looking tired from the short jog. Double-N was really weak… or was she dainty? Sam thought about it for a second…

In all the story books he and Jamie had read, the princesses were dainty, delicate, smart, kind, polite, caring, well-mannered, sweet, humble and pretty. He knew Double-N was all that other stuff, but he had never stopped to notice if she was pretty. Sam looked at Double-N for a minute, taking her appearance in, finding that the more he saw, the more he admired.

Maybe Double-N was the Princess that Sam was supposed to love and cherish, just like those knights in his and Jamie's favorite fairy tales.

While Sam's heart was racing, Jamie's heart was sinking as she watched Sam's eyes glaze over and a large goofy smile climb up his cheeks as he watched Double-N and the other Ans walk into Anny's house, chatting amongst themselves. Sam sighed longingly and took a deep wiff of the flower, looking happier then Jamie had ever seen him. "Double-N and me were meant to be!" He said dreamily, he spun around with a "Weee!" the flower clutched tightly to his chest. Then he skipped over towards Anny's house, humming happily and leaving Jamie stuck in the stupid leftover square of their hopscotch game.

"Sam?" Jamie called, heartbroken as she realized that he'd left her stranded and alone.

.

.

.

Anny rummaged through her fridge, looking for the last few ingredients she needed for the dough while An walked past her, holding up a _huge_ wheel of cheese in her arms, "Big Cheese!" she said, impressed at the size of the hunk of dairy in her arms.

"Talking to me, An?" Anny purred, her arms filled with eggs as she walked over to the mixing bowl on the island and began cracking the eggs for the dough. Double-N walked over to the recipe book she had found in Anny's kitchen, wearing an apron and a chef's hat, she skimmed the book with her finger trying to find what she needed to do next. "I've blanched the tomatoes…" she said to herself, she then brightened as she found the next step on the page, " and now for a dash of oregano!" she said, picking up the container of the herb and carefully pouring it into a measuring spoon, "Ooh, careful…" she told herself, as if she needed reminding. Behind her, Anny was breaking the eggs to make the dough, "And _one_ egg!" she cried, cracking the egg above the bowl where she had put the other ingredients, she smiled, cracking eggs was actually kind of fun, she then picked up five more eggs and stacked them up, then pressed them together with her hands on the top and bottom egg. She lifted the five eggs so they were now above the bowl, a devious grin on her face, "AND _FIVE_ EGGS!" she cried as she smashed the other five at once over the bowl with a loud Thwack! The sound made Double-N jump, dropping the spoon and the container into the sauce, she pouted angrily at Anny, "Anny, _please_." She said sternly, "I'm _trying_ to concentrate!" Anny smiled goofily, her mouth filled with eggs, each one sticking out where her teeth would normally be, she then shrugged and managed a "What?" from her egg-filled mouth. An chuckled at Anny's goofy egg smile, that, while Double-N found a bit amusing, she was also a bit annoyed that Anny had caused her to drop the whole container of oregano into the sauce, she'd probably have to start all over again. She sighed as she pulled the container and the spoon out, luckily not much of the oregano from the container leaked out into the sauce, so she wouldn't have to remake it, but Double-N grumbled under her breath as she quickly stirred in the oregano, "Oh! Doesn't she understand how easily tomato sauce bruises?"

Anny had finished with the eggs and looked over at the book, she needed to put in yeast. "How much yeast Double-N?" she asked, the can of yeast in her hand in her hand.

"Just one tablespoon, Anny." Double-N informed her, not taking her eyes off of the sauce as she added the other necessary herbs to it and stirred them in. Anny looked at the tablespoon, then at the can of yeast. There was _no way_ that such a small amount of yeast would make the dough rise, so she poured the whole can in, "Yeah, right!" she said. Then she leaned over the bowl, she began bouncing up and down a little and her eyes went wide with eager anticipation as the bowl began to bubble. She then heard the sound of munching and looked up to see… "AN! QUIT EATING ALL THE CHEESE!" Anny barked, annoyed.

Sure enough, An was munching on the huge wheel of cheese, chunks of it engrossed her in a pile that was almost as tall as she was. An stopped for a moment, her mouth full of cheesy goodness.

"Cheese? Swiss?" she replied, confused, her mouth still full of cheese. She swallowed as Anny shoved pepperoni into her hand, knocking the cheese away, "Pepperoni." Anny instructed, "Italian." She then walked back to the dough, which was beginning to rise.

An smiled, excited that not only did she get in the way and make a big mess, but she also got to help! She lifted up a slicer from beside her and began slicing the pepperoni at max speed, the slices splattering on the floor, "Slicer, Aluminum." She replied.

Double-N was finishing up the sauce, stirring it a few more times before it was perfect when the doorbell rang, she looked at Anny, since, after all, this was her house, she should be the one who answered the door, "Someone's at the door, Anny." She informed her.

Anny began ramming the quickly rising dough with her side, "Yeah… get that will 'ya?" she said, wrestling with it, "I need to knead this pizza dough!" Double-N nodded, shaking her head at her short friend for not listening to her. Anny began punching it, feeling as if she had gotten the upper hand, only to realize her hands had gotten stuck, she tried to yank them free. 'For crying out loud!' she thought, 'How do I keep getting stuck?' "An!" she cried as the dough began expanding until it was taller then her, "AN! Give me a hand!" she said, trying not to panic about the huge mass of pizza dough that was ballooning over her head.

"Okay, Anny." An said, tossing the Pepperoni and the slicer behind her as she happily clopped over to help. She then leapt into the air and landed on the dough and began bouncing on it like it was a trampoline, freeing Anny's hands do to An's bouncing but also sending her into the air and landing on it too, causing her to bounce as well.

"AN!" she cried as the two bounced on the dough, An laughing like the idiot she was while Anny tried to figure out how she could get off the dough, only to be launched into the air when An landed back into the dough.

Meanwhile, Double-N walked to the front door and opened it, sticking her head out, at first Anny's stoop was empty, then Sam happily shoved his face towards hers, only stopping when it was barely a few inches away from hers. She quickly yanked her head back, "Sam!" she cried, surprised. This was_ bad_! Her peace offering hadn't been enough to appease the spoiled brat!

But, to Double-N's surprise, Sam didn't attack her. He didn't yell, he didn't scream, he didn't insult her, he merely placed his hands behind his back and began rocking back and forth, a sweet smile on his face, "Whatcha doing?" he asked, his tone astoundingly soft and deep, as if he was trying to be charming, different from his usual shrill, loud tone that rivaled Anny's in volume and sharpness. She was taken aback, Double-N had seen something similar to this before, Sam had often used the 'sweet little boy' act to get them either comfortable or letting them ease a bit before shouting so loud that her ears would ring in pain and he'd unleash a wrath that would leave her and her friends sore for days. As much as Double-N wanted to slam the door in his face and run back to her friends for help, the manners her parents had hammered into her wouldn't let her. "M-M-Making pizza…" she stuttered in response, hoping he would leave if she told him.

Once again, the four leaf clover did nothing to help her.

Sam winked at her, making Double-N feel _really_ uncomfortable, "Aren't you gonna invite me in?" he asked, leaning his face close to hers again. Double-N began to back into the house, "I-It's n-not r-really m-my house…" she stuttered wondering why he was following her so his face continued to be _way_ too close to hers. She began to shake, Sam was invading her personal space! He had finally made it inside the house, then kicked the door shut, he then looked at her in a way that made chills go up her spine. Double-N was so confused and uncomfortable, what did he _want_ from her? She already apologized for something that wasn't her fault, what more did this little brat want? Double-N began to back into the kitchen, hoping her friends could help rid her of Sam and his creepy stare.

Back in the kitchen, Anny and An had finally managed to get off the dough, but they still needed to flatten it. So An hopped up onto a stool, shouted, "BELLY FLOP!" and smashed into the dough, crushing it with her weight and making clouds of flour float from where she had landed to . Anny smiled and clapped her hands, "Looks good and flat!" she said. In all honesty, it could have been _much_ flatter, but Anny was getting _really_ hungry and just wanted to eat.

Meanwhile, Double-N was feeling more and more trapped, Sam just wouldn't back off! And every time she tried to turn away from him, he just moved so, once again they would be facing one another, at this rate Sam was becoming less of a threat and more of a bother. She glanced towards the kitchen, she needed to get back to her friends, ASAP! She then began backing into Anny's kitchen, since Sam wouldn't let her just walk towards it like she normally could. Anny and An were pouring the sauce Double-N had made onto the biggest pile of raw dough she had ever seen, "Keep it coming An!" Anny cried, licking her lips, "I can't_ wait_ to taste it!"

Double-N walked past her friends, hoping they'd notice her dilemma. An noticed first, her eyes widening at the sight of her younger brother, she dropped the sauce pot onto the dough, splattering sauce onto Anny's face, much to her annoyance. "Sam!" An gasped, stunned that her little brother was following Double-N with a creepy smile like that, it kind of reminded An of the smile Jay would have on his face right before he's pounce on her. Anny stood up, the annoyance of having sauce on her face being overtaken by the rage that An's little brother had wandered into her house. She glared at the brat who was related to the sweet dope who had just wiped her finger on Anny's face and licked the sauce off, pleased by the taste. Anny had no idea how sweet, gentle, kind, stupid An could be related to such a spoiled brat. Then again, An was such a sweet, loving person, that she probably had let him walk all over her when they were little and lead him to become the spoiled brat he was today. But it wasn't as if An could help it, she adored her baby brother and would protect him from anything and anyone, even if it meant she got hurt. A few times, the little brat would call for An to save him, An would then race off to save her beloved baby brother, with Anny and Double-N right behind her to ensure An's safety, only for An to be caught by the Kankers, then with Anny and Double-N running for their lives before, they too, were caught, allowing Sam to escape. The little jerk.

Anny glared at Sam, who was staring at Double-N funny and keeping his face _way_ too close to hers. It was bad enough the nasty twerp had snuck in her house, but now he was bothering Double-N? "What's your little brother doing in my house?" she asked An, demanding an explanation for his unwelcomed presence in her home. "And what's he doing to Double-N!"

Double-N backed away from Sam and past the kitchen window, where Jamie was pressing her face against the glass, after finally deciding that standing in a single square because a rule of a game that was no longer visible was really stupid, she had followed Sam over to Anny's house. She had tried to go in the front with Sam, but he had actually _slammed the door in her face_, Jamie couldn't believe it, it couldn't be so… But as she watched her best friend and crush begin to walk Double-N into a corner, she realized the heart-breaking truth:

Sam had a _huge _crush on Double-N.

"Is there something caught in my teeth?" Double-N asked, trying for the upteenth time to figure out why he was sticking so close to her, despite the fact that Double-N was obviously uncomfortable.

Jamie's chest ached, her eyes were watering with tears, "Sam?" she called, but he didn't even so much as glance at the window. All he saw was Double-N. Jamie leaned her face against the window and felt gravity slide her down the window and pull her down to the ground until she was sitting on the grass. She then dashed away from the house, sobbing.

An hid behind Anny, who looked peeved, An loved her brother, but he could be really scary when he was mad, and it was really easy to get him mad.

"An!" Anny called, making An wince. While An wasn't the brightest carrot in the bread box, she knew what was going to happen next… "Uh oh." She said, shrinking further behind her friend.

"_Get rid of him_." Anny hissed, wanting the brat out of her house and away from her friend, since, much like An, Double-N was too kind and sweet to harm anyone but, unlike An, the girl had no strength or endurance, so Sam could easily crush her.

Double-N quickly found herself cornered in the kitchen, and Sam was decreasing the distance between them, so Double-N opened up a cabinet and shuffled inside. Sam smiled warmly, "Come out from under there, silly." He said teasingly, as if he wasn't capable of beating the snot out of her, Double-N curled herself up, "I'm quite comfortable in here, thank you." She nervously assured him.

An walked from behind Anny cautiously, trying not to ignite her younger brother's very short fuse, she then walked to a spot that was behind him but far enough away that she could still make a run for it if necessary. "Um, Sam?" she called, her voice soft and her tone light. Sam stiffened at the sound of his sister's voice, he turned to her, stunned that she'd had the _nerve_ to interrupt his time with Double-N. "Uh, don't you think you should go outside and play?" she suggested nicely. Sam leapt onto his sister's chest, holding himself up by hanging on her stupid smelly green vest, his feet digging into her sides, "BACK OFF FISH FACE!" he bellowed at his sister, his teeth sharp and his voice louder and shriller then normal, hurting the Ans' ears and causing them to wince in pain. He then jumped off of his sister and skipped back towards Double-N humming happily as An put her pinky in the ear that had been closest to her thunderous brother's mouth in an attempt to stop the ringing and the pain.

Anny clenched her fists, who the heck did Sam think he was? How _dare_ he treat his big sister this way! Anny always treated her big sister with such respect and truly looked up to her, while Sam beat his sister up and shouted at her, threatening to lie to their mom that she had been mean to him if An didn't do as he said. "Hey, squirt!" she snapped, she was _done_ with him bothering her and her friends. She stomped over to him, angry that he had ignored her, he was yanking on Double-N's arm, trying to pull her out of the cabinet, Double-N was doing everything she could to stay in the safety of the interior of Anny's kitchen cabinets, groaning from the pain of being pulled by Sam, who apparently was holding back as he tried to drag her out, "Come and play with me, Double-N!" he purred, making Double-N just try harder to stay inside the cabinet. Anny grabbed Sam by the back of his shirt and the seat of his pants and yanked him off of her brainy friend, "Your mother's callin' 'ya!" she lied, ready to throw him out of her house and out of her sight. Double-N smiling with relief that Sam would no longer be bothering her.

Only to, once Anny had opened the door to throw Sam out, somehow she found herself being tossed out of her own house. She lay on the ground, stunned for a moment, she then turned back to the door and saw Sam smiling triumphantly, then he put his thumbs in his ears, stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at her, then slam the door. Anny let out a deep growl from the back of her throat and stomped back to the door, furious that the brat had thrown her out of her own house! As soon as she got to the steps, Sam threw An into her, An's rock hard head smashing right into her stomach, knocking all the air out of her.

"Hi Anny." An said cheerfully with a wave as she sat on her short friend's stomach.

Sam slammed the door and brushed off his hands, pleased that the two interlopers were gone, and returned to the kitchen, where Double-N had managed to climb onto the top of the fridge and sat there, shaking.

She looked like she could use a hug.

Sam smiled. He'd be happy to do that.

He stared up at her and, for a moment, he imagined that instead of Double-N cowering atop a refrigerator, that she was at the top of a tower, calling down to him for help. He puffed out his chest, Sam had always believed that he would make a great knight, what better way to prove it then to save a beautiful princess from a tower, 'after all...' he thought, snickering, 'I've already got rid of the two ugly trolls guarding her.'

Back outside, Anny scooped up her friend and carried her back into her home, An pretty much sitting on her hands, fuming, "C'mon, An!" she snarled as she stomped back to the kitchen, where Sam had chased Double-N up the refrigerator and was jumping to try to reach her, they froze at the sight, soaking in the odd sight.

Their brainy friend was curled up on top of the fridge, shaking like mad. An and Anny looked at each other, concerned, what had Sam done to her? "An!" she cried, looking at her friends, desperate for them to save her, "Anny! Help me!" Sam continued to jump up to reach her, smiling and giggling as if he was playing a game instead of harassing the poor girl on the fridge, "Come down, Double…" he stopped mid-sentence, noticing the letter magnets on Anny's fridge, "Oh!" he smiled and rearranged them. "There." He said, satisfied with his work.

"Hey!" Anny snapped, she was really mad now, this little twerp had yelled and insulted his sister, chased a poor nerd up a fridge and threw her out of her own house and now he was _messing with her stuff_? She shoved the bratty child aside, "Don't mess with my…" she stopped as she read what Sam had arranged on her fridge.

SAM

ANN

"Sam and Double-N?" Anny read aloud, flabbergasted, she then looked over to An and presented the message on the fridge, "Your little brother has a crush on Double-N!" she cried.

"And he's a good speller!" An added, as if either his or Double-N's real name were hard to spell.

"Crush?" Double-N echoed, horrified by this new information. She felt a finger poke her chest, making every hair on her body stand on edge as she realized that Sam was now beside her on the top of the fridge, lying on his belly, his legs swinging in the air, as if it was normal for him to be there, he had a goofy grin on his face, "You're my girlfriend." He said dreamily pointing at her. Double-N turned pale as she backed away from his finger, she had never agreed to that! She would _never_ agree to that!

Anny grabbed Double-N's foot and snatched her away from smitten Sam, "Let's go, Juliet!" she said as she and An helped her get away. Sam snarled angrily from the top of the fridge and shouted, "GIVE ME BACK MY GIRLFRIEND!"

'As if.' Anny thought, looking to her still shaking friend.

As if having Larie Kanker as a stalker 'boyfriend' wasn't enough for Double-N, but now Sam too? Anny and An picked up speed as they heard Sam's shout from the kitchen, they needed to get Double-N someplace safe and far away from An's bratty baby brother.

_Fast._

.

.

.

After crying all the way home without Sam checking on her or beating someone up for making her cry, she locked herself into her room, where she had sobbed and stared at a picture of Sam happily bandaging her leg on her fancy red couch in her bedroom, a tear slipping down her cheek.

She sniffled, those were good times, back when Sam was _her_ knight in shining armor instead of another fool chasing after Double-N.

After her bawling had subsided into sporadic sobs, she began thinking up ways to get Sam back. She thought of everything, she even thought about getting the Kankers involved, knowing that Larie in particular was very defensive of Double-N and became very aggressive and violent when it came to other boys flirting with Double-N, but she decided that the plan was too risky, the last thing she wanted was to watch Sam get torn apart by Larie Kanker… well, now that she had calmed down it was the last thing she wanted. Earlier she had been so mad that she welcomed the idea of watching her best friend be beaten senseless for falling for Double-N…

'What do they see in her, anyway?' she thought bitterly as she stared longingly into the photo, almost wishing she could leap into the picture and relive the joy of having Sam at her beck and call.

She sighed and pulled the photo close to her chest as more tears burned in her eyes, "I'm an island in the tempest sea…" she said as the hot salt water slipped from her eyes and down her cheeks, "oh the _agony_!" she cried dramatically. She then heard the sound of a bell ringing. Her face brightened and she wiped stray tears off of her cheeks, "Oh goody!" she cried happily, "Lunch!" She put down the photo and dashed over to her easy bake oven, horrible heartbreak and betrayal and crying like a baby left a girl _famished_. She pulled her soufflé out of the easy bake, licking her lips, eagerly anticipating eating her culinary creation, "Mmm! Light and fluffy!" she said happily, glad that something good was happening to day, only for it to flop the moment she thought that. She frowned, upset that her lunch had just collapsed, "Darn egg whites." She whined.

.

.

.

The Ans had hidden in some bushes to hide from Sam, he had passed them a few minutes ago, but Anny waited a bit before she finally poked her head out, An and Double-N joining her.

"_Oh_!" Double-N whispered, "I think I'm sitting on a twig." she informed them, obviously uncomfortable, but sitting on a twig was better then dealing with Sam.

Anny glanced around, then smiled at her friends, "Looks like we lost him!" Anny said, pleased to be rid of the boy, the kid was really persistent and really starting to bother her. "Lets go!" the Ans smiled at one another and dove back into the brush, yelping in pain as they got poked and prodded by shrubbery. Anny lead the way, followed by An, who crawled like the caterpillar she had seen earlier, laughing, and Double-N happily strolled out of the bushes to meet her friends… only to find that her leg was stuck. She yanked at it, upset, today had just not been her day at all. If anything, that four-leaf clover had given her nothing but bad luck today. "_Pesky_ _twig_!" she snapped, feeling agitated. She finally managed to tug her leg out of the bushes…

To find _Sam_ hanging on to her leg. Double-N's eyes widened in horror at the child wrapped around her leg. "Come and see my action figures, girlfriend!" he said eagerly. Double-N's face went pale, her body began to shake and she began sweating buckets of sweat. One thing was for certain…

_That wasn't a twig_.

An and Anny looked at Sam hugging Double-N's leg, smiling up eagerly at her.

"That twig looks like Sam." An said. Anny face palmed, frustrated, what was it gonna take for Sam to leave them alone?

Sam hugged her tightly, his smile growing along with his crushing grip as Double-N grew more and more upset and more and more lightheaded from lack of oxygen, "Too close!" she squeaked, "Too close!"

"Quit fooling around, Double-N!" Anny growled, stretching her arm and yanking her trapped friend back towards them, tired of Double-N letting Sam walk over her, it was bad enough that he trampled all over An like a doormat, but this was just too much! "Go Anny!" An cheered as Double-N snapped towards her friends, leaving Sam staggering backwards, waving his arms in the air in an attempt to maintain balance only to fall to the ground.

The Ans then did what they always did when a boy didn't know when to back off;

Run for their lives.

For once, Anny was grateful to the Kankers, because of them, the girls knew that the best way to deal with a strong, aggressive guy who was all over one of them, that all they needed to do was run as fast as they could. Now, while the Kankers could usually catch them, the girls were still pretty fast on their feet compared to the other kids in the cul-de-sac because they were constantly running away. It was something the girls were quite good at by now.

The Ans began to feel confident that they had lost him as they continued to run, Double-N felt a bit proud of herself for managing to run this fast for this long, normally when a guy chased her like this she would be pinned to the ground at this point…

Sam pulled half of his body out from under Double-N's hat, making her blood feel cold, nobody, not even _Larie Kanker_, the most invasive person she had ever met in her entire life and specialized in going through _her belongings and attacking her person_ had _**ever**_been so… so… so… _**so completely and utterly intrusive and ignorant of her personal boundries**_! Double-N felt violated, the one thing she wanted to keep hidden and An's horrid sibling had not only probably _seen_ it, _but he had been__** sitting**__**inside her hat**_! "Where are we going girlfriend?" he asked her, his eyes wide with anticipation. Double-N shook, not only from his weight, but with indignation and dread. She didn't know what she wanted to do more, slap Sam or cry and run away.

An and Anny stopped at the sound of Sam's voice and turned to see him _coming out of Double-N's hat_. Her friends looked at her face, which was a mix of fury, fear, humiliation, horror and dread, then watched as she crumbled from the ground, unable to hold up his weight, Sam climbed out of her hat and began skipping around her singing, "Ring around the Girlfriend! Ring around the Girlfriend!"

Double-N looked as if she was about to go insane and neither An nor Anny could blame her, Sam had been _under her __**hat**_.

_Nobody_ looked under her hat, let alone _hid there_. _**Nobody**_. And here Sam was, acting as if it was no big deal as he skipped around her, Double-N managed to somehow pull herself up, despite her shellshock. Sam noticed her get up, his smiled growing bigger as she finally managed to stand, he then leapt onto her back, "PIGGY BACK TIME!" he cried, wrapping his arms around her neck, choking her as she fell to her knees, Sam crying out "WEE!" as if he was having fun instead of strangling the poor girl.

Anny couldn't take this anymore, even the _Kankers_ never went _this_ far, "WE'VE HAD ENOUGH, SAM!" she exploded, her whole body shaking with rage over Sam's utter lack of human decency to LEAVE DOUBLE-N ALONE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"MIND YOUR OWN BEESWAX, BUB!" Sam snapped back in an equally loud tone. Anny glared at him as he went from strangling their friend to climbing on her like she was the jungle gym at the playground.

"Sweat…" Double-N managed, "I'm starting to sweat…"

Anny grabbed An by her vest and started to shake her, "Your brother is out of control!" she said, sounding angrier then An had ever heard her before.

An looked at Double-N, then at her baby brother, she didn't know what to do, which wasn't really all that uncommon for her, but in this case she felt completely helpless about it. She couldn't stand up to him, he'd lie to mom that she had been mean to him and then mom would tell dad and dad would say 'not now I just got home from work!' And she couldn't hurt him either, he was her baby brother! Big sisters didn't hurt their baby brothers. Also, if she hurt him, he would tell mom and mom would tell dad and dad would say, 'not now I just got home from work!'

Sam finally had made Double-N, once again fall to the ground, her eyes were filled with tears and she looked as if she just wanted to curl up in a ball and never come out. This had to be the _worst day of her entire life_. Sam didn't hop off of her after she had fallen onto the ground, he had giggled when she had fallen, then crawled up her back and lifted her chin off the ground, not noticing that he had made her cry, and began twitching his finger on the bottom of it, "Coochie coochie coo!" he said with a pleasant smile that only made Double-N cry harder.

Anny and An yanked at their hair, desperately trying to find a way to get their friend away from him. Anny bit into her lip, if only if Double-N had the courage to tell him to get lost! She froze as the thought evolved into an idea, Anny smiled and reached into An's pockets and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen, she scribbled on the paper and folded it in half.

"Hey Sam!" she called, holding out the paper to him, "Double-N wrote you a poem!" she lied. Sam's face lit up, "For me?" he asked, excited and touched that Double-N would write him a poem, but then again, it was Double-N, she had to be the most cultured girl in the entire cul-de-sac, so _of course_ she'd write him a poem!

He smiled as he unfolded it, eager to see the contents, "Get. Lost." He read, then sighed, "That's so…" he paused, his brain finally processing that not only was 'get lost' not a poem or romantic in anyway, but that Double-N had not written it. After all, he had been stuck to her ever since she gave him that flower, when would she've of had time to write one?

"Hey!" Sam cried, finally realizing that the 'poem' was fake, only to realize that his 'girlfriend' was gone. He landed with a painful thud onto the concrete, he rubbed his backside and looked over where Anny and An had been standing.

They were gone.

An and Anny carried the traumatized Double-N over their heads, Anny held her up by her chin and An had her by her feet, unlike Double-N, they had speed _and_ endurance, so they could get away quicker then she could by herself. The other two Ans smiled, glad to be putting distance between the invasive brat and their poor friend.

Sam cursed himself. He let his princess be kidnapped by the wicked witches known as An and Anny! He snarled and pulled himself up off the ground, this knight was going to get his beloved princess back, not noticing Jamie on the other side of the street, dragging Mrs. Yum Yum (Authors Note: Yup, I gender bended Mr. Yum Yum, at least I think it was Mr. Yum Yum, I can't remember if Mr. Yum Yum was a bear or a rabbit… this stuffed animal was a bear, fyi… but anyway, I CANNOT BE STOPPED MUHAHAHAHA!) on the sidewalk behind her, she didn't notice Sam dashing off to chase his sister and Anny who were carrying a upset Double-N above them.

Jamie didn't really notice anything except the empty, lonely road in front of her… until she noticed something that made her heart feel light. She dashed over to another incredibly rare Baby Blue Gym Sock! How lucky was she, seeing two in one day? She smelled the flower, remembering the last time she had smelled that flower was earlier with Sam, "If only Sam…" she stopped, remembering who'd _had_ the flower and given it to Sam. The one who had stolen _her_ Sam away from her.

"_Double-N_." she snarled, her pain converting into anger at her once favorite An as she began to stomp on it, screaming "STUPID FLOWER!" after she had stomped on it enough, she then threw Mrs. Yum Yum on it, crying out, "I'm a lone wolf looking for trouble!"

Jamie then continued on to foam at the mouth and bite into Mrs. Yum Yum, shaking her head wildly as if she was _really _a wolf and sending fluffy white stuffing everywhere as Jamie and Plankette approached, first looking happy to see Jamie on such a lovely day… then when they got closer and noticed what she was doing, both Jenny and her porous friend were concerned.

"Hey Jamie." Jenny said cheerfully, gauging just how crazy Jamie had become to be ripping the guts out of her beloved Mrs. Yum Yum. Jamie rose her head, bringing up Mrs. Yum Yum's decapitated head up with her, holding the head with her teeth.

"Whatcha doing?" Jenny asked. Jamie was still really mad, and it wasn't just about Sam and Double-N, it was about everything! Jamie was really mad and she couldn't take it anymore, she then remembered what Sam had once told her, that when ever he got really mad, he'd beat up An. But An wasn't around, and there was another An she'd rather hit anyway, so who could she hurt to get rid of some of her anger? She then stomped over towards Jenny, ready to beat her with Mrs. Yum Yum's body, the head still stuck in her teeth.

"Was that a bad bear?" Jenny asked her, trying to find out what had made her so mad. Jamie swung the body of her bear at her, as if she was going to hit her with it, only the momentum from her swing send her spinning in place instead, Jenny backed away a bit so she wouldn't get hit and watched her cry out as she spun. As she watched the whiny child spin like a top, she decided that Jamie was crazy right now and she wanted nothing to do with it. "Are we playing tag?" she asked when Jamie had stopped spinning. She then poked her in the head, "Tag, you're it!" she cried then dashed off, hoping Jamie wouldn't follow.

Jamie dropped both halves of her bear and just stood there, her whole body burning with rage, her face was bright red and her fists were clenched, she growled at the fleeing form of Jenny and Plankette for running away before she could hit them. Jamie kicked at a stone and stomped towards the playground, hoping there could be someone there she could hit.

.

.

.

Anny opened the garage door a crack and looked both ways, ensuring that Sam was nowhere in sight. She smiled when she saw no sign of him and slipped back into the garage, closing the door behind her, "We're germ free!" Anny announced proudly, "And back to normal." She said, relieved that Sam was finally gone. They had ran around for at least an hour until they finally got rid of him. "How's it going?" she asked her friends, indicating the huge vat of goop between her friends.

"The paper-mache is ready, Anny!" Double-N said cheerfully, feeling much better since Sam was no longer around and happy that everything was back to normal.

"And lumpy!" An added, happy that her baby brother wasn't chasing them around and shouting at them to give him back his 'girlfriend.' Normally An would listen to her little brother's commands since he'd lie to their mom and say she did all sorts of bad things she really hadn't and wouldn't do, but hearing him say the word 'girlfriend' made her run, since normally when someone was chasing her and her friends calling one of them 'girlfriend' it was the Kankers, so An pretended that the Kankers were after her and her friends and ran like she normally did, leaving her little brother in the dust.

"And quick drying!" Double-N replied, indicating An's hands which were now covered in hardened paper-mache. An looked at her hands for a moment, amazed, "Cool." She said, admiring the hardened paper-mache on her hands as Anny passed her.

"This has to be the best plan yet!" Anny said proudly, she then laced her fingers together and smirked, "We'll be eating jawbreakers in no time!" she purred, admiring the giant dinosaur foot they had constructed out of chicken wire and paper-mache. It had taken a while to make it, mainly because every time they had to say 'chicken wire' An would shout, "CHICKENS!" and smile goofily.

"The kids will pay _big_ to see a full sized dinosaur!" Anny exclaimed, confident that her plan would work. After the day they'd had so far, they needed something to go right today. Anny pointed to the top of the foot, "I think maybe we can get the head on it today!" she said hopefully.

An made a face and cried out, "I AM A DINO HEAD!" she then roared and held out her trapped hands in front of her, as if she was a T-Rex and walked the way she believed a T-Rex would walk and held the ladder for Anny as she climbed up to the top of the foot, ready to slop the paper-mache onto the little bit of chicken wire that they hadn't covered yet. Double-N pulled the plans for the next part of the body, she looked at them, there was a drawing of the leg and a drawing of the foot, there was a little peg in the leg, showing where it is supposed to connect, "We need more top support, Anny." She said, smiling at the blue print, pleased that everything was back to normal.

"Girlfriend." Sam's voice called, pushing the blue print down to reveal that he was standing in front of him, "This is stupid." He said, snatching the plans from her, "_Dinosaurs_." He scoffed, as he turned around, cutting small pieces off the plans, Double-N felt her stomach feel as if it had been magically turned to lead, this couldn't be happening.

This was _worse_ then a Kanker attack. At least with the Kankers she could have some time to recover before they came back for more, but Sam was relentlessly attacking her with unwanted affections, never giving her more then half a moment to herself. Double-N wanted to cry, what had she ever done to deserve this torment?

Sam turned around, revealing the plans she had worked so hard on were now paper cut outs of the two of them dancing, "Can you teach me how to ballroom dance?" he asked, a large, unsettling smile on his face, his eyes wide and eager, Double-N could see her own horrified expression reflected in them.

"ANNY!" she screamed, knowing An wouldn't be very helpful in removing her annoying admirer. Sam began forcing her into a corner of the garage, skipping happily as if he was playing with Jamie instead of badgering Double-N.

Anny was starting to get annoyed, 'now what?' she thought angrily. She turned around, one hand on the ladder and the other dripping with paper-mache, "What Double-N…" her eyes widened as she finally saw that Sam was not only in the garage with them, but he had backed poor Double-N into a corner. "SAM!" Anny yellowed, "LEAVE DOUBLE-N ALONE!"

Sam turned to her, a snarl on his face, "KEEP OUT OF IT!" he bellowed back. Double-N took the opportunity once his attention on her loud friend and ran for it, but she knew she couldn't outrun him, so she did the next best thing, she decided to hide.

But where? There wasn't much in the garage she could hide behind or on or with, that's why they decided to keep the dino-foot in there, there was hardly anything in there, then she saw An.

An was gross, but she was large and fast and she could trust that An could get her away from Sam.

Again.

"Sanctuary!" she cried, slipping up An's vest and crawling around her friend's chest towards her front, An chuckled as her friend moved, Double-N popped out of the side of her vest, "Shhh!" she shushed her, hoping Sam wouldn't risk hugging his sister to get her, since Sam had _never_ hugged An for the whole time she knew the siblings.

Sam didn't hug An.

He _jumped _onto her back, knocking An over to fall on Double-N, if Double-N had stayed there. As soon as An tipped towards her, she leapt backwards and made a run for it. "You're funny, girlfriend!" he said with a laugh as he bounced off of his sister to chase his fleeing victim, forcing An onto the ground as he pushed off to chase her friend and making the ladder Anny was standing on begin to rock back and forth, breaking some of the paper-mache off of the foot, "WHOA!" she said, "Steady down there!"

An pulled her sore body off of the ground, then noticed the ladder teetering back and forth, finally tipping Anny towards a shelve covered in buckets of old paint and who knew what else. An grabbed it as the ladder smacked into the shelf, Anny braced herself as the buckets bounced into the air, luckily the heavy metal cans missed her and fell onto the ground. An tilted the ladder towards herself, trying to help Anny get back down by straightening it, but stepped on one of the paint cans as she tried to steady her friend and made her trip and fall backwards, but since she was still clinging to the ladder, it just sent the two Ans spinning and screaming in the air, "ANNY!" An cried as the ladder flipped them around and around and around until Anny finally got it to stop by scraping her heels on the ground, leaving An hanging onto what was now the _top_ of the ladder which dipped down towards the ground.

Anny raced to the wall, hoping she could lean the slipping ladder against it and help An, only she wasn't fast enough, An's end of the ladder slid to the ground. Anny tried to yank it up, but her efforts only ensured that the ladder would press against the concrete floor, and since Anny was still running, the ladder arched until the girls were barely two feet away from one another before launching Anny backwards through the dino foot and face first into a cabinet, part of the foot smacked against the bottom of the bucket of paper-mache, sending the goop flying towards Double-N, who was running as fast as her tiring body would allow her from the loathed child who chased her, giggling as if what they were doing was _fun_.

Double-N felt the paper-mache quickly engulf her with it's gooey, _disgusting _texture and quickly harden. She felt panic rise in her throat as Sam skidded to a stop and smiled eagerly at her.

"Hello, _trapped_ girlfriend." He purred. Double-N swallowed a scream, wondering if he, too, could smell her fear like Larie could. Double-N tried to shake herself free, but she was exhausted from fleeing Sam all day, not that she'd be any better off at her full strength.

"Anny!" An called into her ear, "You _have_ to see this!" she said, sounding concerned. Anny got up, her head still woozy from slamming into the stupid counter. She rubbed her head and opened her eyes, which went wide with horror as she watched An's little brother paint hearts all over a statue of Double-N, which, upon noticing the 'statue's' eyes moving and looking at her pitifully did she realize that it _was _Double-N, covered in the same plaster gunk they had used to create the, now destroyed dinosaur foot.

"Lots of hearts for you, girlfriend." Sam said sweetly.

"Okay, that's just pathetic." Anny said flatly, kinda annoyed that Sam had their friend trapped to the spot and the most romantic thing he could think to do was paint hearts on her. Double-N deserved _so_ much better.

"Sam's weird when Jamie's not around." An whispered, concerned for her brother as well as her trapped friend.

Anny brightened, it was times like this when An helped her come up with brilliant ideas. "An! That's it! We need to find Jamie!" she cried, dragging An to help her find the whiny, fluffy-headed girl that was Sam's best friend.

"B-but what about Double-N?" An asked, indicating their trapped friend.

"She's not going anywhere." Anny said dragging her away.

Double-N looked over at her friends, heart broken that they'd leave her alone with An's amorous little brother.

"Um, ladies!" she cried, panic pressing her voice up an octave as Sam put a flower necklace around her neck, smiling proudly that he was showering her with love.

.

.

.

An and Anny searched quickly, not wanting to leave the two 'love-birds' alone for too long. They heard from Jenny that Plankette had seen Jamie heading towards the park, so the two Ans booked it there as fast as they could.

They ran inside to the playground, quickly scanning for Sam's fluffy friend, Anny spotted her on the tetter-totter. She was sitting with her back towards the two Ans, trying to play on it, but without another person on the other side of the plank she was sitting on, all that she could do was try to push up against the ground and feel as gravity quickly pushed her back down, making her bounce her now sore bottom against the hard seat of the tetter-totter.

But, instead of whining or sobbing or dramatically calling out in pain like she normally did, she just kept going, her face pulled in an angry pout as she fell on her butt once again.

"Hey Jamie!" Anny called, smiling at her plan, if they reunited the two brats, then they'd be Sam-free!

Jamie noticed Anny and An and felt rage burn in her belly. It was all the Ans' faults! If it hadn't been for them, she could be playing with Sam right now!

"What are _you_ looking at, _dork_?" she demanded, scowling at the two Ans.

"Dork?" Anny repeated in surprise, trying not to laugh, "Me?" Jamie got off the tetter-totter and stomped towards them, looking furious with them

"You looking for trouble?" she asked, shoving her face towards Anny's then standing up straight, putting up her tiny fists and squinting at them, "Cause I'll flip you like an omelet!" She threatened as she spread out her legs and began bouncing from one foot to another, spinning her fists in tiny circles, _probably_ trying to look like a boxer but instead looking like she really needed to pee.

Jamie took a swing at Anny, but ended up somehow spinning herself like a top again. The two Ans looked at one another, concerned, as if to say 'Welp! It looks like Jamie acts funny when Sam's not around too.' Jamie stopped spinning and wobbled for a moment, dizzy and disoriented.

"Whoa, take it easy!" Anny said, putting one arm around Jamie's shoulders and poking her in the tummy, "You want Sam back, right?" she asked.

Jamie's eyebrows burrowed into her eyes, looking really angry. Did they just do this to make Jamie pay to have him back? She snarled at Anny as she went onto say, "So you scratch my back, and I'll scratch yours." She said, poking her in the belly again. Jamie angrily smacked Anny's hand away, much to her surprise, "Where's my Sam!" she demanded as she began kicking Anny's leg, "I WANT SAM! I MISS SAM! I WANT HIM BACK!" she cried angrily, kicking Anny as hard as she could.

Anny was shocked, Jamie was weaker then Double-N! She could barely feel the kid's kicks, but Jamie was starting to whine and fuss and was becoming just as annoying as Sam.

Jeez, these kids were annoying!

Anny looked at An, annoyed as Jamie began circling her, kicking with all she had, (which wasn't much, even by Double-N's standards) "Let's get this over with." Anny groaned, just wanting the two kids out of their hair.

.

.

.

An waved for Anny to come forward, Anny holding Jamie off the ground by her shirt,

Jamie had a bucket over her eyes, "Can't see!" she whined, "I can't see!" Anny rolled her eyes thinking, 'Why the heck do 'ya think we put the bucket on your head for? 'Cause it sure ain't shutting you up!' but knew that yelling at the whiny brat would do her no good, she had done that in the park while they were trying to take her to Sam, only to have her whine and kick and scream. All three things old really fast. Anny yelled at her that they were trying to help her, but Jamie wouldn't shut up. Luckily An used the few brain cells she had to pick up a bucket she had found and shove it onto Jamie's head, "We have a surprise for you, Jamie, so please calm down." She had said softly, almost in a motherly way like Double-N would if she had been there instead of trapped in paper-mache back in the garage with Sam. Jamie was so surprised by An's actions that she had quieted down and nodded.

"Relax, squirt." Anny assured her as she made her way to the intersection where they were going to meet Double-N and Sam.

An motioned for Double-N, who was gently guiding a blind-folded Sam towards his friend and out of her hat, so to speak, grumbling, still bitter that her friends had left her alone with Sam, even if it was to help rid her of him.

An had returned a half an hour after they had left, by that time, Double-N managed to pull the paper-mache off of her skin, unfortunately, she was still stuck inside of it, so she had pulled herself into a little ball inside. Sam was reaching in where her mouth had been free, trying to pull her head back up and yanking on her hat when An had arrived. An grabbed her brother and pulled him into the air, much to his annoyance.

"AN!" he had yelled, glaring at his older sister, ready to tear her a new one. An then flicked the paper-mache that Double-N had been trapped in, causing it to crumble and her to fall to the ground.

"An." she said, shaking with rage, "Could you have done that the entire time I was trapped within that cocoon of paper-mache?"

"Yup." An replied cheerfully.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU DO SO EARLIER?" she demanded, shaking and twitching. An dropped her brother and took Double-N aside, only instead of answering her question, she told Double-N Anny's plan.

Double-N was exhausted and didn't want anything more to do with Sam, but she knew the two of them couldn't force Sam to go with An, so, with a loathing hotter then the sun, she smiled sweetly at Sam and told him that she had a surprise for him. Sam had lit up, excited and eager to see what surprise she had in store for him.

He giggled as she gently pushed him in the direction she wanted him to go, "I like surprises!" he told her.

Double-N grumbled under her breath exactly what kind of surprise she wished they had in store for him after harassing her all day.

The two Ans shoved the kids towards each other. Jamie lifted up her bucket, tired of having the metal rim hitting her in the eyes, "Sam?" she said, her heart feeling light and warm again at the sight again. Sam lifted up the blindfold, "Jamie!" he said, happy to see his friend again, but kind of confused, was this Double-N's surprise for him?

He thought about it for a second, then brightened, Double-N must have thought Jamie was lonely without him to play with her, so she decided that she'd reunite two, even if that meant that she couldn't play with him anymore. He smiled, Double-N was so sweet!

"You want to come over and plead my curtains? Jamie asked, hopeful that he'd come with her.

"Okay!" Sam said cheerfully, tossing the blind fold aside, happy to comply to Double-N's wishes as well as play with his best friend. He took her hand and dashed off, dragging Jamie with the bucket still on her head past the Ans.

The Ans watched as the two kids ran to Jamie's house, then collapsed, exhausted, with An's arm wrapping around each one of her friends shoulders as they leaned back towards her. "Phew!" the girls said in unison, glad to be rid of the two annoying, obnoxious brats that had plagued them all day.

Double-N sighed, "Well, it's better to have loved and lost…"

"THEN LOST AND FOUND!" An shouted cheerfully.

"You said it!" Anny snapped, jumping to her feet, furious, "What a rotten day!" she pulled the four leafed clover out of her pocket, "So much for good luck!" she seethed then threw it over her shoulder, "Let's go." She said, leading her friends back towards her house while Jenny walked past them, heading up towards where they had been resting, Plankette in her hands.

Jenny looked down at the ground, "Look, Plankette!" she said joyfully, bending over, "A four leaf clover!" Her eyes widened as she noticed something else, "_Look_, Plankette! A twenty dollar bill!" she said, holding up the bill for her wooden friend to see, then shoving it into her pocket as she continued on her walk. Anny walked back towards where Jenny had found the money, stunned that she had been lucky enough to find twenty dollars when all the Ans had gotten out of that stupid clover was a horrible day.

"_Hey_!" she cried, then slumped over, defeated, "That's _our_ luck."

"That's _always_ our luck." Double-N replied.

An's stomach roared again, Anny and Double-N looked at An, surprised, as Anny lifted up her shirt to reveal her stomach gurgling, "I'm hungry." She informed them.

"Well," Double-N said, a small smile on her face, "We never _did_ get to have that pizza." She reminded them.

Anny sighed and gave her friends a tired smile, "Come on girls," she said, putting an arm around each of her best friends, "let's go to my house and make that pizza. Then we can figure out what to do with the rest of this crummy day." The three girls then walked together back to Anny's house.

.

.

.

Later, the Kanker brothers were sitting on the couch watching a re-run of the movie Fish Bowl 2, looking bored.

"Ugg!" Jay cried, "I'm so _bored_!"

"Put a sock in it, Jay." Tee snapped.

"Why couldn't we have just visited our girls today?" Larie asked, slumped over on the couch with a scowl on his face.

"Because we couldn't _find_ them all day, that's why." Tee reminded him, just as annoyed at that fact as his brothers.

At that moment, the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?"

"Maybe it's our girls!" Jay exclaimed hopefully.

"Nah, it's probably someone tryin' to sell us somethin'" Larie groaned.

"Jay, go check the door." Tee barked. Jay got up cheerfully and ran over to the door, hoping it was the Ans, only when he opened it, there was nobody there. He scratched his head glancing around.

"WHO IS IT?" Tee called from the couch.

"Nobody!" Jay called back, then closed the door behind him and walked back to the couch. As soon as he sat back down, the doorbell rang again and someone knocked on the door. The brothers looked over at the door, annoyed.

"Larie, get the door." Tee ordered.

"Who died and made you king?" he replied, only to get a punch in the jaw that sent him flying backwards off the couch. Larie picked himself up and rubbed his soar jaw, glaring at his older brother before shouting at the door, "I'm coming, I'm coming, keep your shorts on!" Only, when he opened the door, no one was there.

"WELL?" Tee asked.

"There's nobody here, Tee." Larie informed him before shutting the door and rejoining his brothers on the couch.

The doorbell rang again and it sounded as if a woodpecker had been taped to their door.

"THAT'S IT!" Tee shouted, throwing down the remote so it smashed as it hit the ground, "I've had just about enough of this!" he stomped over to the door and opened it, only, again, no one was there. He grinded his teeth in the doorway for a minute as his brothers joined him, then a paper airplane came out of nowhere and flew into his hair, "Huh?"

Larie yanked it out and unfolded it, revealing a note that said "Look down, stupid!"

The brothers looked down and saw an envelope with 'Kanker Brothers' written on it. The boys looked at it for a moment, fought over it for a second, then Tee picked it up and opened it, "Dear Tee, Larie, and Jay Kanker…" he read.

"Hey! That's us!" Jay cried.

"No duh, stupid." Larie snapped, Tee punched both of his brothers, telling them to put a sock in it, then continued reading.

Tee read silently to himself a bit, then looked at his brothers, "According to this, some brat forced our girls to avoid us today!" he told them, fuming, "And he's _bragging about it_!"

"What?" Larie cried.

"Let me see!" Jay said. The three brothers then huddled together and read the whole letter, their faces turning red with anger as they read.

Tee crumpled the letter in his fist and looked at each of his brothers, "I think I know something we can do today, boys." He said with an angry smirk, his brothers smiled darkly back as they began to laugh. They then shut the door behind them and made their way to the cul-de-sac.

The Ans popped out of a bush close to the Kankers' trailer as soon as they could no longer hear their laughter.

"Looks like Sam is going to be in for a world of hurt." Anny said deviously. An looked at her friend, concerned, "Don't you think that getting the Kankers to hurt him is a little mean?" she asked, fearful for her little brother and feeling a little guilty for copying his handwriting to 'brag' about how he had 'forced' the Ans to stay away from them.

"No way!" Anny said, crossing her arms, "After all the crud he put us through today alone? He's lucky we didn't go up there and ask them to beat him up for us ourselves. Besides, since when do we ever use the Kankers crushes on us to our advantage? Honestly, I'm surprised we've never done this before."

Actually the reason they had never done it before was because whenever Anny would suggest it, after a moment of letting the words sink in, they'd all instantly shoot it down, it was too cruel a punishment to whoever had beaten them up or made fun of them and too risky and dangerous for the Ans to willing go near the Kankers. But today had been different, today the girls had undergone such a crummy day that they had finally had been so angry, annoyed and fed up with Sam and his violent, bratty ways, that they finally went through with the one manner of payback that they had always kept up their sleeves, the one that they had never used before but deep down, knew they would eventually have no choice but to turn to.

And that was playing on the Kanker Brother's delusions that the Ans were their girlfriends.

The Ans weren't stupid, they knew that the Kanker Brothers were creatures of spite, who enjoyed inflicting pain upon those who they felt deserved it, and that they saw whoever that got between a Kanker and his favorite An as someone who _definitely_ deserved it.

But they had never gotten up either the courage or the maliciousness to ever do it, and honestly, they swore that they wouldn't do it ever again after this.

At least, they hoped they'd never have to do this again.

The Ans slipped a note to the Kankers informing them that they were alright, just in case the Kankers planned to beat Sam up again tomorrow, too.

An looked to Double-N, who despised violence and trickery, "Double-N?" she asked, hoping she would agree with her, and would take pity on her bratty little brother, but Double-N sat staring straight ahead, unmoved by sympathy or pity, "While normally I'd agree with you in condemning this sort of thing under normal circumstances…" her left eye began to twitch, "Sam had been _under my hat_, An." she said, beginning to shake, "_He was __**under**__ my __**hat**_."

An stopped to think about it, which took a little while to do, then she nodded solemnly. She knew it had to be done. Sam had crossed a serious line when he had hidden under Double-N's hat. Anny and An hadn't even seen what was under there and the three girls had been friends for _years_. Also, An knew deep down that Sam would call for her to save him when he was cornered by the Kankers so she and her friends could be captured by the brothers while he'd escape, she'd seen him smirk at her and run away chuckling when she'd beg for him to help her, she just tried her best not to think about it, and, usually, she succeeded. An looked at Anny, who placed a hand behind her ear, waiting for the sound of the Kankers' cruel cackles to let her know when they caught him. An knew that Anny hated her brother for all the nasty things he did to them, she knew Anny would probably always hate Sam for that.

An sighed, her friends were right, Sam probably deserved it, but still, she wished that she didn't have to ignore her brother's pleas for help when she heard the sounds of the Kankers laughing. Double-N and Anny patted her on the back sympathetically as the sounds Sam's screams filled the air, An winced, but didn't run to his aid, even when he began calling out her name. This time, An was going to let Sam get beaten up, to finally get what has been coming to him. Double-N gently patted her back and pulled out a caterpillar and placed it on her hand, An watched, fascinated as it crawled on her hand as Double-N placed noise canceling head phones on her head, letting An forget what she had done and not hear her brother's cries of pain as she watched the insect inch towards her fingernail, smiling at the bug. Double-N then stood beside Anny, who looked gleefully back at the cul-de-sac.

"Ah." Anny said with a smile, "The sweet sound of _revenge_."


End file.
